


Оковы и пределы

by Cellowail



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Conflict, Established Relationship, F/M, Happy Ending, Married Life, Non-Linear Narrative, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cellowail/pseuds/Cellowail
Summary: Мания Кисаме всё контролировать не знает границ. Вот только Миру границы уже осточертели — оттого и крадётся по залитой ночью комнате, пытаясь унять дрожь в коленях, и думает: «Спокойно. Главное — успеть дойти до двери».
Relationships: Miru/Hoshigaki Kisame
Kudos: 1





	1. Наперекор

**Author's Note:**

> Я обещала себе (и им), что на сей раз напишу что-то более-менее безболезненное, возможно, даже ребяческое, так что впустить их в AU, где не было и нет никакого Кровавого Тумана, стало моей навязчивой идеей.  
> И чертовски радует, что про них помнят. Эта заявка как спасительный маяк — плыву на свет.  
> https://ficbook.net/requests/140215

Сна ни в одном глазу. Но Миру упорно старается провалиться в него. Бродит в темноте, густеющей под веками, слоняется туда-сюда и не может нащупать тропинку к «обрыву». Где-то снаружи, из глубины гостиной, доносится еле слышное ритмичное причмокивание часов, поедающих ночь. Однозвучие свербит в затылке, подпитывает тоскливое состояние, в котором она застряла, как в колючей проволоке.

Миру вслушивается — не в часы. Глубокое и размеренное дыхание Кисаме напоминает безмятежное море ( _какое лицемерие…_ ) По спине и ногам снуёт его лёгкое тепло, слишком лёгкое, до отчуждения. Обычно он не такой жадный, сегодня ступни у неё как ледышки. Наверняка придавил перед сном свою чакру — лишний раз напоминает ей, что хладнокровие его конёк.

Миру сдаётся бессоннице и приоткрывает глаза, выныривая из одной тьмы в другую, оттеночную. Бесцельно обводит взглядом сереющие углы мебели, морщинистые контуры занавесок. Духота становится образом жизни. Она осознаёт, что уже несколько дней взаперти — «отбывает наказание», — и ей до безумия хочется на воздух: глотнуть звёздной свежести, ощутить влажные касания ночного тумана. С каким удовольствием сиганула бы сейчас в бархатное, нагретое знойным днём море! Однако она под домашним арестом и прав у неё теперь даже меньше, чем у заключённого. Смехотворно, а захныкать просто невтерпёж.

Она думает о том, что человеческая вредность когда-нибудь погубит мир.

_А впрочем..._

«Почему бы и нет?» — задумывается Миру, поддаваясь магнетизму, источаемому словом «побег», и хитрая улыбка ложится на её губы лёгким штрихом: до окна каких-то три шага.

 _Нет_ , ручку периодически заедает намертво, вспоминает она. Расстраивается не сильно и вроде бы оставляет эту отчаянную затею, утешаясь, что не придётся играть с огнём.

Тщетно пытается выкинуть из головы заманчивый аргумент: зато можно добраться до балкона на кухне, через гостиную по прямой, — сквозной проход всегда казался ей весьма изящным и практичным решением. К тому же Кисаме ставит барьер на каждую щель только в своё отсутствие.

Жребий брошен. Погуляет, поплавает и, так и быть, вернётся. Её порядочности хватает на двоих ( _и очень зря_ ), поэтому она закроет глаза на то, что у неё есть все основания не возвращаться в этот дом вовсе и устроить себе внеплановый отдых где-нибудь на горячих источниках на неделю-другую.

Кончиками пальцев Миру приподнимает одеяло за край и, двигаясь как в трясине, начинает премедленно выползать из безопасной зоны. Цепенеет, когда в колене предательски щёлкает. Терпит, пока часы не пробормочут «десять» и, продолжая жадно впитывать окружающую застылость и безмолвие, с бесшумным облегчением выпускает на волю жалящий грудь воздух.

Всё это напоминает Миру какую-то страшно нелепую детскую игру: она пленница в собственном доме, в котором без разрешения ей можно разве что дышать, а в туалет требуется сопровождение. Ещё и скользкие насмешки парировать нельзя — иначе обещали «заклеить» рот каким-то феерическим дзюцу. И то, что она с детства предпочитала игры интеллектуальные, без посягательства на личное пространство, никого здесь не интересует.

Она высовывает обе ноги из-под одеяла и, _благословен футон_ , сразу касается кончиками пальцев прохладного пола, что всё равно теплее её стоп. Чтобы приподняться на локте и обрести вертикальное положение без единого хруста и шороха, требуется вечность и крепко сжатые зубы — всё тело стонет после вчерашнего…

Затесавшиеся меж рёбер сомнения гадко скребутся, сшелушивая решимость. Переведя дух, с вороватым видом Миру косится назад и натыкается на его спину(-стену равнодушия). Неприступная скала — плечом это язык не поворачивается назвать — мерно вздымается и опускается. Она не знает, что рассчитывала увидеть. Скорее, разувериться в себе получше и осознать: оно того не стоит. Ведь по правилам ещё не поздно лечь обратно.

 _И всё же_ — поверх тревожного выражения Миру скользит хмурая тень — _нет, спасибо_. Этот авантюрист без зазрения совести навешал лапши на уши её начальству, якобы ей жутко нездоровится, и в два счёта добыл для неё отгул на неопределённый срок. Было бы неэтично и, пожалуй, подозрительно отпрашивать знакомую или подружку, но когда дело касается жены, все сразу становятся такими понимающими. Впрочем, Кисаме никогда не брезгует грязными методами и запрещёнными приёмами, с которыми легко увязывается его предусмотрительность и находчивость.

О, она прекрасно знала, на что подписывалась, когда выходила за него. Разногласия вклинивались между ними и раньше, но ни они, ни патологическое отвращение Кисаме к компромиссам не надламывали её. В арсенале у неё имелись свои средства противостояния: она была на редкость терпелива, лояльна и исполнена сочувственного понимания ко всему живому, в том числе к людям с невыносимым характером (особенно к тому, кем дорожила безмерно, беззаветно), и все вокруг были уверены, что скорее в Киригакуре напрочь рассеется туман, чем кому-то удастся вывести Миру из себя.

До вчерашнего дня она тоже так думала.

**_Днём ранее_ **

— Ну-ну, не смотри сычом. — Зубастая ухмылка Кисаме ползла ему куда-то за ухо. — Мы же оба понимаем, кто довёл до этого и у кого из нас руки чесались. А ведь, казалось бы, так просто — не пакостить.

Он совершенно не обращал внимание на носившееся по спальне сердитое сопение Миру и её искромётный взгляд, которым она безуспешно пыталась прожечь в нём дыру, сидя у стены со скрещенными руками, — жаль, были бы переплетены на груди, а не за спиной, выглядела бы более суровой что ли.

Любой уважающий себя шиноби обязан быть сведущим в искусстве ходзёдзюцу*. Кисаме уважал себя слишком хорошо. Так, что при малейшем движении верёвки словно готовы были вспороть кожу. Так, что даже вдох удавалось сделать с трудом.

Кисаме смерил своё «вязание» довольным, каким-то сытым взглядом, задержался на двух искрящих в него тёмно-сизых углях. Шагнул к Миру и присел на корточки возле, подперев кулаком подбородок — будто ничего из ряда вон выходящего не происходит, а так, поболтать пришёл:

— Разве я о многом просил?

— Ты не просил! — хотела вскричать она, но врезающийся в края рта бинт позволил только протяжное бессвязное мычание. Невысказанные слова оставили на языке горчивший привкус негодования, сдавили горло и осели в груди раскалёнными булыжниками. Нет-нет, она вовсе не сердилась. Она была в лёгком бешенстве.

— Ничего не понимаю, что ты там гундишь, да и неважно. Нашкодила — отбывай наказание. — Широкие шершавые пальцы ущипнули её за подбородок — увернуться не получилось. Полоса оскала рассекла ему щёку, Кисаме поднялся и потопал в прихожую. Глаза Миру округлились как у совы.

_Минуточку… Куда?!.._

Она конвульсивно дёрнулась вперёд под обжигающие руко-ногопожатия верёвок. Он ведь не собирается просто уйти и оставить её здесь одну? У него же смена до глубокой ночи…

Ответом, более чем категоричным, прямо как плевок в лицо, была захлопнувшаяся входная дверь.

*******

_Садист_. Это был самый подлый из всех его поступков. При любом движении каждая мышца молила о пощаде с тех пор, как, застряв в позе ущербного лотоса, она пыталась разрезать бесконечные узлы, переступая через страх случайно вспороть себе вены, потому что так и не научилась правильно пускать лезвие чакры из пальцев. Преуспела спустя полдня, хотя догадалась задолго до этого, что именно на такой расклад событий Кисаме и рассчитывал. Иначе не затянул бы все окна и двери непробиваемым полотном из своей чакры, неведомым ей образом. Домогаться соседей воплями было бесполезно: у пьянчуги сверху, как раз недельный запой, снизу — девяностопятилетняя Рико-баа-сан, которая, как шутил Кисаме, даже шагов своей смерти не услышит. Бинт во рту, видимо, служил чисто воспитательным целям.

Когда-то Миру поверила в то, что этот человек способен питать трепетные чувства не только к своему клинку. Что единственное, из-за чего он ещё не послал к чёрту свою человечность окончательно — это она. По правде говоря, Кисаме сам хотел, чтобы она вскрыла ему душу и, заглянув в неё, осталась в ней как в гавани — не самой тихой, но всё же безопасной. Так и случилось: Миру безнадёжно застряла в ней, а взамен оставила там своё сердце. И как же оно порой тоскливо воет от того, что ей приходится снова и снова напоминать себе об этом… О том, что ради неё он сдохнет, не раздумывая, как Кисаме однажды выразился, — то дубовое признание в любви она носит «за пазухой» и вспоминает, когда становится совсем невмоготу, как сейчас. И повторяет, как мантру: _каждый любит по-своему…_ И далеко не все, подобно ей, до самозабвения и идиотизма.

Неудачно подрезанная прядь щекочет шею. Миру выпрямляется натянутой до предела струной, ступая, точно немая по битому стеклу. Под кожей дождь. У висков грохочет так, что ей совсем не слышно ни дыхания Кисаме, ни стрелки часов, и всё-таки Миру хочет знать, из чего сделана эта бесячая ночнушка, которая шуршит не хуже рисовой бумаги. Этим кружевам она никогда не доверяла, да и вообще, ей тесно в них, как в перетянутых боевых бинтах, но все её нормальные пижамы Кисаме давно выкинул, разорвав перед тем в клочья (естественно, чтобы она не полезла за ними в мусорку).

В ней сейчас что-то надорвётся и лопнет, если она не возьмёт себя в руки или не попытается расслабить хотя бы лоб с жалобно изогнутыми бровями.

Спокойно, уговаривает себя Миру. Главное, успеть дойти до двери. Оттуда она нырнёт в ночь (босиком и в неглиже, да хоть голышом — лишь бы на волю) и слиняет от него в считанные секунды. Правда, ищет Кисаме превосходно, но лучше об этом пока не думать.

Унимая в себе дождь, Миру делает шаг, невесомый, пресекающий малейший шорох благодаря отточенному мастерству. Ещё один. Не понимает... Сколько бы зверства и грубости в нём ни бесчинствовало хронически, он никогда и царапины на ней не оставит. Она знает. И он знает. Тогда почему ей так жутко, а в горле засел истеричный хохоток?

Минуя диван в гостиной и оказываясь на кухне, Миру цепляется за балконную ручку — взглядом одержимой, — чувствует, как на губы наползает совершенно идиотская победная улыбка. _Это бунт!_ Кошачьим прыжком сокращает оставшееся до двери расстояние, и вот к её щеке уже льнёт ласковый сквознячок. Пальцы тянутся к защёлке, которую она готова вырвать вместе с этой проклятой дверью.

А по спине так и сыпется крошево ледяных мурашек, и паника ошпаривает всё внутри. Но реакция смотрит дальше — даёт пощёчину: Миру резко приседает, уворачиваясь от свистяще-быстрого захвата, и с силой отталкивается ногой от двери. Скользит бедром по полу, а затем с лёгкостью бабочки ввинчивается на подставленной руке в воздух, чтобы мигом перемахнуть через стол. Кануть на пару мгновений в полное бессознание и инстинктивно растворяться в молниеносных движениях, игнорируя боль в мышцах. По профессиональной привычке.

В кувырке волосы шуршат по готовящейся сковать её мощной руке, но Миру успевает нырнуть вниз, пролетает под столом, как юркий уж, и с разгона несётся к балкону.

_Ну же!_

Она хватается за ручку, как вдруг из груди выплёскивается короткий сиплый звук — то ли задушенный визг, то ли стон: кунай вгрызается в пластик в миллиметре от её пальцев. И ставит на этом огромную жирную точку.

_Пропади оно…_

Пока Миру, вросшая в паркет, недвижимо смотрит в окно, на взлохмаченные непоседливым ветром кроны деревьев, её гложет мысль о том, как глупо всё это выглядит. К чему вообще был этот спектакль? Две с половиной секунды просто-напросто обеспечили ей пожизненное сидение под замком, без шансов, вот и всё.

Тяжёлый вздох теснит её грудную клетку.

Ну не умеет она по-другому. Шиноби не опускает руки, если видит хоть какую-то надежду на спасение — даже её тусклый, жалкий проблеск. Кисаме сам научил её стоять до конца, презирая любую боль и смеясь страху в лицо. Смешно.

За спиной слегка теплеет, плавно, точно накрывает рассветная волна.

— Куда-то собралась? — с обманчивой ненавязчивостью интересуются сзади.

Возмущение бьёт под дых, отнимая дыхание, но через секунду на смену приходит знакомое ощущение безнадёги. Миру прикусывает уголок нижней губы. Неуверенно поворачивает, подпихивает, себя назад, голову — в последнюю очередь. Упорно разглядывает его непомерные босые ступни, и так всегда внушающие ей неуверенность. Отвечать она, конечно, не будет.

Её подбородок вдруг оказывается зажат между двумя шероховатыми пальцами, что вздёргивают его вверх. Шея выгибается до предела, и Миру ничего не остаётся, кроме как видеть, поглощать восторг Кисаме. Свет уличного фонаря проливается в комнату и смывает темень с его лица там, в вышине: злорадство в кажущихся огромными из-за сумрачных сводов век глазах, губы с ехидным изломом. Даже щёлки жабр как будто лыбятся.

— Не слышу ответа, — рушится на неё новое издевательство.

— Да никуда, — бурчит Миру, тут же соскальзывая взглядом с его надменной физиономии на входную дверь вдалеке — куда подальше. Кисаме склоняет голову чуть вбок (кажется, умиляется) и растягивает слова в обожаемой им приторно-ехидной манере, точно мёда напился:

— Я всё думал, не замотать ли тебя в одеяло, пока ты там пыжилась, но потом это стало таким забавным.

У Миру бесконтрольно приоткрывается рот, ломается бровь. _С самого начала?.._ Она проиграла с самого начала? А ведь в кои-то веки была уверена, что всё получится…

— Всё равно птичке в клетке сидеть ещё о-очень долго, — ведёт он большим пальцем по её челюсти, с излюбленным лёгким нажимом, и брезгливо щёлкает по обрубкам волос, едва закрывающим ей шею. Миру тем временем пытается надеть на себя маску сурового достоинства, хотя бы отдалённого безразличия, но не может, чувствуя, как лицо разъедает отчаянно-тоскливое выражение.

Это нечестно… Ну почему ей никогда не удаётся провести его?

Точно мысли её читая, внезапно сменив коронную задоринку на промораживающую до костей чёрствость, Кисаме поясняет:

— Я чую запах твоей безысходности, — разит так, что спать невозможно.

_Однако, больно._

И наклоняясь, добавляет, почти шипя ей в губы:

— Живо в постель.

Отталкивая его руку от своего лица. Почти бегом к футону и с головой под одеяло, в прежнюю духоту. Тьма снова сплошняком, но её устраивает. Задохнуться бы здесь уже, да побыстрее.

Миру вновь не слышит его шагов, только ощущает в какой-то момент, как матрас беспомощно проминается под ним. Морально готовится бороться за одеяло, которое он сейчас бесцеремонно стащит с неё.

Но наступает штиль.

Она озадаченно покусывает ноготь мизинца. В этом молчаливом бездвижьи её тело будто рябит от грузного сердцебиения. Или же это холод залез в постель вместе с ней, и знобит немилосердно.

Чугунная усталость наваливается на неё без предупреждения. Попробовать заснуть? Грубиян, похоже, не собирается продолжать разговор ( _и на том спасибо_ ).

Возможно, ей показалось, но в последний момент бетонный слой ехидства на его лице дал трещину, и Кисаме передёрнуло. И тут Миру вспоминает: прежде чем ринуться в спальню, она улыбнулась — горько так, надсадно и с тем неистощимым кротким добродушием, в котором утоплено её естество и с которым она ничего не может поделать. Порой она забывает, что от её улыбки его подкашивает.

Забывает, потому что как-то в голове не укладывается. Кисаме становится не только по-мальчишески зол, но и пугающе молчалив, и их споры затухают, как задутые свечки.

Ей и в голову не пришло злоупотреблять этой «магией». Ни разу. Разумеется, она не задумывалась и над тем, что многие женщины были бы готовы глотки грызть и землю есть, чтобы обладать таким оружием.

Духота выталкивает её из хлопковой норы, на пол-лица с кончиком носа, под унылую гладь потолка. Дышится свободнее, но раздумья по-прежнему не дают сомкнуть глаз.

Хошигаки обещала себе, что не станет делать шаг навстречу первой. В очередной раз. Говорила, что нельзя, как заведённая, всё время уступать, а то такой брачный пацифизм всё больше походит на обыкновенную мягкотелость. Тем более «навстречу» — это когда оба смотрят в сторону друг друга, а не когда перед одним равнодушно маячит спина другого.

Она едва ли не морщится от саднящего чувства в груди и отворачивается, устраиваясь на самом краю футона, в знак протеста. А когда вспоминает, что Кисаме остался «за бортом» в одних штанах, руки сами накидывают на него украденную часть одеяла, и то, что с его генами он хоть в снег на ночь зароется и всё равно выспится, ей до лампочки — иначе не может.

Миру подтаскивает к груди заледеневшие ноги и напоминает себе, что полюбила его целиком, а не частями, со всей его уймой недостатков. И вообще-то давно решила, просто не проговаривала отчётливо у себя в голове: если ей придётся пободаться с его эгоизмом этак до конца жизни — _да без проблем_. Не на ту напал, она всё что угодно выдержит. Ещё и улыбаться продолжит — иначе не может.

Жена из неё определённо получается неплохая.

Миру не успевает — не хочет — подавить в себе тройной заливисто-визгливый смешок, что нелепо пружинит по комнате и тонет в тишине, и признательна Кисаме за то, что он воздерживается от комментариев. Думать о том, чего ему это стоит, тоже не хочется.

Она уже не раз замечала. Когда признаёшь малоприятные, но очевидные вещи, обычно становится как-то легче. И Миру признаёт: закидоны есть у всех. Ему без надзора за всем подряд в своей жизни не обойтись, а она вот помидоры не любит; ему нравятся — _нравились_ — её длинные волосы, а она решила, что без них как раз обойтись можно.

Даже его неколебимое пристрастие бросать «обезглавленные» тюбики с пастой на раковине… Потому что закрыть и поставить в стакан — непростое дело. Бог с ним. Она решает назвать это ритуалом «до конца не судьба» — звучит забавно и совсем не раздражает.

 _Так и есть_. У всех свои закидоны, думает Миру, перекатывается обратно, на другой бок, и, съёжившись, тыкается носом Кисаме в лопатку, вдыхая любимый запах морского дождя.

Слышно только отдалённое причмокивание часов и его густое, размеренное дыхание совсем рядом. Нежданное, уже позабытое бушующее тепло обдаёт вдруг, вопреки, подогревая слабость, склеивающую веки, настойчиво подталкивающую на тропинку к «обрыву». И уголок её губ приподнимает умиротворённая улыбка.

Если так подумать, всё это мелочь.

_Такая мелочь…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ходзёдзюцу — японское боевое искусство связывания верёвкой.
> 
> Кисаме тот ещё диктатор, самой хочется его послать. Я не сразу разобралась, чего хочет Миру, но всё-таки поняла, что она будет решать проблемы по-другому, а не так, как бы это сделала я. Ну и славно.


	2. Навстречу

**_Двумя днями ранее_ **

— Извини, пожалуйста, но я не думаю, что мне нужно твоё разрешение, — бросив короткий взгляд на Кисаме, мягко возразила Миру с плохо скрываемым недоумением. Руки, насыпающие жасминовый чай в ошпаренный кипятком чайник, задвигались быстрее — как всегда, когда она начинала нервничать. От его пристального взора никогда ничего не ускользало, и Миру пожалела, что поздно спохватилась.

— Видишь ли, золотце моё, — взял Кисаме тот глумливый тон, которым был способен вмиг испортить настроение любому, — у тебя очень художественные представления о своих полномочиях в этом доме.

 _Полномочиях…_ Опешив, Миру медленно втянула носом воздух. Только и хватило сил сдавленно произнести на выдохе, не поворачиваясь:

— Вот как?

— Не то слово. И уверяю тебя, членовредительство в них не входит. — Боковое зрение уцепило одну из бесстыжих гримас Кисаме, и Миру брякнула перед собой чашками о столешницу чуть громче, чем планировала.

— Убери ноги со стола, если не затруднит, — едва разжимая губы, попросила она. — Нужно было попытаться сменить тему, чтобы не закипеть следом за чайником. К тому же он в самом деле опять хамил и распускал ноги на кухне.

— Непременно. — Кисаме сощурил на неё свои лукавые глаза, развязно покачиваясь на стуле. — Но сначала обещание, что мне не придётся лицезреть на тебе никаких увечий.

Словно растерянный ребёнок, которому непонятно за что влепили подзатыльник, она часто захлопала загнутыми кверху пушинками ресниц. Всё же руки перестали суетиться и принялись привычными изящными движениями разливать чай. _Спокойно, Хошигаки_.

— Иногда мне действительно сложно понять, всерьёз ли ты или забавляешься. — Попытки нагнать на себя строгости как обычно свелись к тому, что Миру лишь понизила голос.

— Дам подсказку. Мне неинтересно забавы ради смотреть, как ты уродуешь себя. — В его непринуждённом тоне послышался скрип стальной крошки. — На полном серьёзе доношу до твоего сведения.

Наконец Миру не выдержала и повернулась прямо к нему — взглянуть в его хищные глазки, чтобы убедиться — _нет, ему правда не стыдно_. Не зная, куда себя деть от разочарования, сползла пришибленным взором на его бугристые предостерегающе сложенные на широченной груди руки. _И почему ему так идут эти водолазки без рукавов…_

— Это же просто смешно… — услышала она свой пылкий шёпот как сквозь толщу воды.

— Смейся сколько угодно, я всего лишь предупреждаю в последний раз: притронешься к любому режущему предмету — сильно пожалеешь, — отсёк Кисаме. Он перестал гнусавить, усмешка схлынула с его лица, утянув края губ вниз, и в двух отчётливо прорисовавшихся морщинах по бокам, вонзающихся в переносицу бровях читалась неприступность ледяной глыбы. _Да, он серьёзней некуда_.

Миру отвернулась и сокрушённо молчала. Пальцы упорно не отлипали от накаляющегося бока чашки. Слова он подбирал мастерски, их вереница сплетала плотное гнездо из терновника для её и без того ранимой птицы, бьющейся о рёбра.

— Так мы поняли друг друга? — снисходительно протянул Кисаме, голос журчал от язвительных вибраций. Он не отстанет, пока не добьёт. Как всегда милосерден.

Повинуясь какому-то необъяснимому и очень капризному инстинкту, Миру незаметно покосилась в другую сторону от него — на тумбу, стоявшую на стыке прихожей и гостиной, шагах в пяти. Их набедренные сумки с оружием лежали на своём обычном месте. Кисаме сидел от неё в двух шагах…

— Угу… — скомкала ответ она, пригубливая чай.

Он нахмурился, пристально изучая её профиль (не совсем понял, издевается она или нет), но ноги на пол всё же опустил. А Миру совершила ошибку, когда зыркнула на него слишком вкось. Планировала тайком — неудачно получилось.

Они сцепились взглядами. По задворкам её сознания пролетела мысль, что понимать друг друга без слов хорошо до тех пор, пока нечего скрывать.

Кисаме сорвался с места вслед за ней, видя, как она, схватив его подсумок, понеслась в ванную, но не успел: дверь захлопнулась перед самым его носом и торжествующе щёлкнул замок.

— Открывай… — раздалось снаружи сдержанно-ласковое. Ей знакома эта интонация-перевёртыш, называется «сейчас рванёт».

Нервная улыбка чиркнула ей по губам. Миру спешно щёлкнула выключателем, а затем кнопкой подсумка и нагнулась к содержимому. _Ну конечно_. Внутри, как назло, оказались только сюрикены.

Не успела она посокрушаться о своём везении, как подпрыгнула и на секунду зажмурилась, когда по древесине влепили кулаком и нетерпеливо гаркнуло:

— Открой сейчас же или я вышибу эту чёртову дверь!

Ей показалось самым разумным не спорить и молча сойти с дистанции. Раздувать из мухи слона из-за стрижки... Они же, в конце концов, не дети малые, им обоим должно быть стыдно. Сейчас она выйдет к нему, и они спокойно всё обсудят как взрослые люди.

Но тут взгляд её упал на тюбик пасты у крана — зацепился, как рыба за крючок. Бело-зелёную мазню «Мятного бриза» вывернуло наружу, и из горлышка свисала жирная капля. Другая подсыхала на полпути к сливу. Миру дёрнула бровью и изумлённо хмыкнула. _Мизукаге-светы, неужели так сложно закрыть крышку и поставить на место, хотя бы разочек?!_

После чего повернулась к зеркалу, встретившись со своим серьёзным, непреклонным обличием. Лёгким, привычно-выверенным движением выудила лязгнувший сюрикен из сумки и, крутанув на пальце, невозмутимо ответила — так, чтобы услышал:

— Не забудь купить новую.

Набухший, воспалившийся шар терпения разорвало в жгучие брызги. Освободившейся рукой Миру сгребла у шеи условную половину волос и задержалась взглядом, источаемым туманное сожаление, на своём отражении.

Волосы у неё — обзавидуешься. Густая, цветущая тёмной охрой шелковина лоснится до пояса, пламенеет медью на солнце, а задиристый ветер превращает её в пушистые перистые облачка.

 _Не велика потеря_ , её гордость всегда сможет отрасти снова.

Миру набрала в грудь побольше воздуха и, стараясь не изрезать себе пальцы, принялась за дело. Шёлк мягко зашуршал под лезвием, звук напоминал приглушённый ливень за окном. Снаружи подозрительно стихло.

Значит, он считает, что ей нужно спрашивать у него разрешение по каждой ерунде? Не договаривались они так. Всё равно ответом чаще будет либо «нет», либо «чёрта с два», в зависимости от его настроения. _Акулы…_ Церемониться с кем-либо вообще не в их стиле. Конечно, сама она нехорошо поступила, он взял с неё слово. Хотя, формально ничего ему не обещала — лишь ответила на вопрос. И никак не думала, что он в свою очередь сдержит обещание насчёт двери. _Балда_.

Чутьё отбросило Миру вбок и припечатало к душевой кабине прежде, чем дверь напрочь сорвало с петель. Но призывная волна окатила с головы до ног — хоть выжимай, — и Миру тихо взвизгнула, выронив сюрикен.

И так и осталась стоять, ошеломлённо выплёвывая льющуюся со лба воду, с «букетом» срезанных волос в руке. Видя, как поверх презренно-злобной гримасы Кисаме растягивается от уха до уха кошмарный, но безумно довольный оскал.

*******

Протягивая руку. Ощупью отыскивая _своё_ , но чувствуя лишь гладкую прохладу простыни. Спросонья не сразу различая гулкое ворчание воды, доносящееся из бездверной ванной.

Бледный солнечный луч протискивается между плохо зашторенными занавесками и ласково лижет ей щёку. Миру бесшумно зевает в кончик одеяла, приоткрывая один глаз. Не без удивления подмечает, что не связана и садится, лениво моргая. С правой стороны до сих пор холодит шею с непривычки, и искалеченные тёмно-охровые пряди обиженно ерошатся в разные стороны. Слева — старая добрая гладь, падающая на бедро и сворачивающаяся на кончиках кольцами.

Она переплетает обе руки над головой, словно в затейливом танце, и потягивается, замечая, что мышцы напоминают о себе куда меньше. Вылезая из тёплой норы, накидывает халат, струящийся по плечам тёмной лазурью. Заправляет истерзанную прядь за ухо и шлёпает босяком на кухню.

Оценивает ущерб — эту дверь тоже придётся менять, пятихвостая трещина расползлась по всей раме, — и открывает балкон. Поцелуи рассветной прохлады колючие, от них мурашатся руки и ноги, и Миру неопределённо ведёт кистью перед собой, перебирая пальцами воздух, точно касаясь невидимых струн. Барьера нет. Солнце медленно карабкается на горные верхушки, тащит на своей горбатой спине утро, брызжа расплавленным золотом на серые ульи домов, утопающие в молочном тумане. Миру блаженно щурится.

 _Надо будет проведать бабулю Рико и извиниться за небольшой потоп_.

Под очередной зевок лезет в холодильник за яйцами и остатками позавчерашнего риса. Решив уязвить его хоть немного, к плите она даже не подходила — он скорее предпочтёт голодную смерть, чем сам приготовит хотя бы бутерброд. Однако Кисаме быстро просёк её угрозу и стал возвращаться домой поевшим. Самой ей кусок в горло не лез всё это время, и она без энтузиазма наносила визиты их запасам консервированных овощей.

Хватит с неё всего этого.

Пока Миру колдует над омлетом, ей вспоминается одна дивная песнь, слова которой уже сами собой приглушённо шелестят на её губах, точно колыбельная:

_Валы облаков о восьми ярусах_

_Возносятся, клубясь, отовсюду над Идзумо —_

_Там, за восемью оградами укрою_

_Во дворце возлюбленную супругу, восемью_

_Оградами опояшу её покои, о, восемью!_ *

Миру тихо смеется. Там речь немного не о том, бог ветра и моря Сусаноо явно не сходил с ума и именно что укрывал свою жену, а не запирал. А у её мужа ещё и «мощные» доводы. Кисаме заявил, что она не выйдет из квартиры до тех пор, пока не отрастут волосы. Миру убеждает себя, что он это не серьёзно. Её в конце концов хватятся в резиденции Мизукаге, да и самому надоест раньше времени. _Не может не надоесть ведь..._

Иногда у женщин действительно руки чешутся что-то поменять в себе. В этом смысле Миру не стала исключением. Но он, похоже, решил, что ей руководила одна женская прихоть, и совсем не догадывается, что скакать на миссиях с её русалочьей шевелюрой довольно травмоопасно — сама она поняла это лишь после того, как её чуть не задушили собственными волосами, однако с Кисаме об этом ни словом не обмолвилась (стыдно было). Возможно, когда он узнает, то пересмотрит свои приоритеты.

Стол усеивают дымящиеся плошки. Наконец Миру опускается на стул с чашкой чая, привычным жестом подгибая под себя ногу. Подумав, отодвигает свою порцию омлета к плошкам Кисаме и тихо вздыхает — что-то аппетита нет.

Шум воды позади как раз замолкает. Тишину отпугивают лишь ненасытные часы.

Она хочет заглянуть себе через плечо, но на полпути передумывает, возвращаясь взглядом на трещины в дверной раме. Непослушная прядь выскакивает из-за уха и гладит пушистым кончиком ключицу.

Ему определённо доставляло удовольствие зарываться пятернёй в её ореховую гриву, путаться в длинных атласных лоскутах. И как же жаль, сокрушается Миру, что главная проблема совершенно не в этом…

На самом деле его мания всё контролировать не знает границ. Наверняка сам прекрасно понимает, что к чему. Но вот так ли _ей_ хотелось наружу этой ночью? Что, если в ней говорило желание утереть ему нос?

Миру прячет лицо в ладонях и не может избавиться от мысли, что настоящая эгоистка здесь _она_. Ведь она знает, что у него одного получается её смешить до коликов в животе. Что с Суйгетцу и Забузой он общается на таком сочном жаргоне, от которого у сапожника завянут уши, но при ней сдерживается, как может. Знает, что его большая, как бы утрированная, заскорузлая ладонь, привыкшая к твёрдой рукояти меча, теплу крови и ссадинам, касается её щеки несмело, почти бережно, словно обессиленная. А ещё во время их походов по ятаям** он перестал есть креветки и теперь подбрасывает их в её лапшу. Так и сказал: разлюбил, потому что нравятся ей.

И она знает самое главное: что бы ни случилось, он всегда будет рядом.

И одного этого ей уже достаточно.

Чай едва не застревает у неё в горле — Миру наконец слышит его неспешную поступь за спиной. Всё вокруг — оглушительная, гипнотизирующая череда звуков. Лёгкий ритмичный шорох: ерошит влажную капну рукой. Шаги опережают стрелку часов, но не поспевают за ударами её сердца.

Кисаме появляется в её поле зрения грозовой тучей, проплывает мимо и, становясь вполоборота к ней, опирается рукой о столешницу. Другая рука крепко сжимает кончики перекинутого через шею полотенца, стекающего махровой зелёнкой по голым плечам. В напряжённо-прямую спину точно вбили металлический стержень. С немым сожалением Миру видит, что он старательно прячет от неё свой мрачный взгляд, отяжелённый какими-то мыслями. Лоб бороздит суровая морщина, и желчная линия рта повторяет её изгиб.

Проходит что-то вроде вечности.

— Остынет, — роняет в конце концов Миру между короткими глотками, отрешённо следя за танцующими перед носом струйками жасминового пара.

Кисаме вдруг резко поворачивает к ней голову и впивается ей в душу неистовым взглядом, в котором яростно плещется какая-то безмолвная просьба.

А что она? Она просто смотрит на него с трогательным, чуть печальным выражением в оленьих глазах и даже не замечает, как на губах расцветает улыбка, — неутомимой любви тесно в её маленьком теле.

По лицу Кисаме пробегает едва заметная судорога, точно ему иглу всадили меж рёбер. Черты заволакивает тусклый оттенок злобы.

— Ты же понимаешь, что это всё моя… — начинает он хриплым, каким-то выцветшим голосом.

— Не надо, — мягко прерывает его Миру, устало прикрывая веки. — Я всё понимаю.

Желваки под его скулами вздуваются и твердеют, а пальцы на стойке пугающе медленно сжимаются в кулаке.

— Налью тебе чай, — говорит она вполголоса и вспархивает со стула. К горлу подступает ледяной ком. Миру готова терпеть издевательский оскал Кисаме сколько угодно, только не видеть его таким — снедаемым отвращением… _Отвращением к себе?_ Всё это слишком далеко зашло, она никогда не хотела, чтобы...

Как вдруг её подбрасывает на месте.

Поначалу Миру тихо ойкала, когда он неожиданным лёгким движением подкидывал её и усаживал себе на предплечье, размером с небольшие такие качели. Сейчас её врасплох этим не застать, но щёки не перестают заливаться краской.

Маленькие радужки цвета золотистого топаза жгутся безжалостно, но растапливают и согревают её полуобледенелое нутро.

И Миру чувствует — в душе оттепель.

Кисаме пристально следит за тем, как беспокойное напряжение покидает её черты. Дожидается, пока она полностью не размякнет у него на руках, и наконец испытующе вскидывает брови:

— Надеюсь, ты не думаешь, будто мне не плевать, что у тебя творится на голове?

Миру выразительно ведёт бровью.

— Вообще-то, сперва именно так мне и показалось. — У краешков её губ появляются две ироничные ямочки, и она кладет свои миниатюрные ладони на его гранитные плечи, запуская пальцы под полотенце. _Тепло_.

— Ладно-ладно… — Кажется, она слышит скрип его зубов. — Я… надо признать, малость перегнул палку.

Кисаме явно собирается с силами, чтобы выговорить что-то ещё, но Миру опережает его:

— Мы оба перестарались, — кивает она, и ямочки на щеках ширятся до размера небольших пуговок. Лицо оглаживает его порывистый выдох, в котором она улавливает облегчение. Веки Кисаме расслабленно приопускаются, тёмные рисунки серпов превращаются в лунные полукружья. А её щенячьей радости нет предела.

— Ну теперь-то могу я привести себя в порядок? — спрашивает Миру и пробегает глазами по дуге, от виска к виску.

— Я вроде как человеческим языком объяснил: никаких манипуляций.

— Кисаме… — косится она на него с растерянной улыбкой.

— Расслабься уже. Всё-таки не все мои шутки доходят до тебя, да? — беззлобно посмеивается он, и она ощущает его дерзкую ухмылку на своих губах.

 _Спасибо тебе, Ками-сама_.

Внутри неё вспыхивает озорной огонёк. Раньше Миру не кусалась — с Кисаме пример не брала. Теперь же ей захотелось непременно укусить его за губу. Сильно, с оттяжкой, застать врасплох первой.

Она нехотя приподнимает веки, чтобы уследить за его реакцией. Кисаме резко отстраняется и, продолжая глядеть на неё в упор сквозь обескураженный прищур, ведёт языком по укушенному месту. Предупреждающе. Смущение пламенеет в ней с новой силой, накаляя мочки ушей, и Миру на секунду опускает глаза, подёрнутые стыдливой поволокой. Лёгкая, какая-то неотвратимо-желанная тревога разносится пульсирующей волной по телу, когда он вновь подкидывает её как пушинку и теперь удерживает под колени и за плечи. От его распалившейся, штормящей чакры бросает в жар и, как это порой бывает, слегка кружится голова.

— Чёрт… — невнятно и чуть сипло тянет Кисаме, словно только что очнулся ото сна. — Я смертельно соскучился по тебе.

— А как же завтрак?.. — шепчет Миру, приобнимая мужа за шею, и робко клюёт его кончиком носа в широкую переносицу.

Впервые за долгое время Кисаме усмехается, не обнажая зубов, — просто улыбается, нахально и самоуверенно, как мальчишка:

— Глупости опять какие-то говоришь.

*******

Он опоздал — беспробудный сон уже застал её на диване.

Кисаме осторожно вытаскивает книгу из её обессилевших рук и набрасывает на неё одеяло. Решает немного посозерцать.

Миру тихо посапывает. Свет одинокой ночной лампы золотистой вуалью ложится на высокий гладкий лоб и веки. На изгибе скул тень от ресниц пушится бахромой одуванчика. В едва приоткрытых губах, которые не умеют опускаться вниз, дремлет что-то младенческое.

Он бесшумно садится на пол, кладёт руку на пухлый подлокотник возле её головы — чтобы дотянуться до прядей.

Надо же. Её стало меньше. Это не просто раздражает, даже огорчает. Ему и без того её всегда мало. А когда дело идёт не так, как он задумывает, у него до чёртиков портится настроение. Что тут говорить, конечно он капельку озверел. Так что преподать ей хороший урок было жизненно важной необходимостью.

Жаль вот только, в итоге это совсем не весело оказалось.

Точно умиляясь его мыслям, Миру хмыкает сквозь сон и ворочает головой, невольно подставляя ему своё лицо. Кисаме задумчиво накручивает на палец её аккуратно остриженный мягкий лоскут, и край его извечно напряжённой линии рта гнётся вверх.

Отважный маленький цветочек. Шипы мягковаты, но, чует Кисаме, однажды он уколется так, что мало не покажется.

Кисаме никогда себя не щадил, и потому к другим был не менее требователен. Он в курсе. Однако прошлой ночью, когда она вжалась ему в спину, крошечная, с ледяными лодыжками и задушенной в себе обидой, он остро осознал, что перешёл какую-то запретную черту. Перешёл с лёгкостью, а обратно вернуться не мог — гордость-вредность не позволяла.

Да-да, он облажался.

Тыльная сторона узловатого указательного пальца замирает в миллиметре от её щеки, словно в нерешимости, и движется вниз, не касаясь, собирая частицы любимой теплоты.

Ему надо бы взять себя в руки и бережнее обращаться со своим единственным цветком, нежным и хрупким. И, может, быть чуточку терпимее. В пределах разумного, конечно... Без фанатизма.

Он не обещает. Но постарается.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Песни богов, «Кодзики».  
> **Ятай — маленькая уличная лавка-забегаловка.
> 
> Семейная жизнь без ссор? Скукота. Но эти двое точно справятся)  
> В общем, оказалось, наблюдать за буднями четы Хошигаки для меня по меньшей мере целебно. И я искренне надеюсь, что не мне одной.


End file.
